Forum:2012-12-14 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- ' ' Ha! I was right about the fingers (Yay me!), now this doesn't look good! Gil seems to be on edge right now and it may have something to do with the ultimatum his father has set for him. Either bail out now with Agatha in tow, or face total and utter annhiliation along with the rest of the town. What he did to Franz on the other hand was a bit over the top in my opinion, but still a bit necessary in hindsight. Agatha is understandably upset and suspicious; wasped or not, Gil isn't flying on all cylinders here! Master 3x3lcior (talk) 05:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Now is the moment of truth for those who suspect that Gil has been wasped. If he follows Agatha's orders without question or argument, then he is wasped. I suspect that he has been. It would explain why he called Agatha "Mistress" in the . It also means that Agatha can trust Gil completely, a luxury she has lacked through this entire story. Awful, yes, but awfully convenient as well. :Good call on the fingers, Master 3x3lcior. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Billy, Gil may have simply been referring to Agatha as "Mistress" in a somewhat mocking/annoying tone, given that the word has quotation marks (""). Also take notice of the circumstances of why he did it, in the future, Agatha may have already take in some of the Geisterdamen as her subordinates, which I am not sure how, but will, which brings me to the issue of Gil wearing their uniforms, which I take wasn't voluntary on his part, which would explain his facial expression and annoyance at the situation. Of course that is simply my theory, but there is some logic behind it. Master 3x3lcior (talk) 08:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, let's see--Try putting yourself in Gil's shoes after he has discovered that he is hag ridden a wasp, which makes him do whatever his Agatha wants, whenever she wants in the exact fashion it thinks she wants it done. How would you address her whenever you got the chance? Don't you think that would make him just a wee bit sarcastic? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't forget the rebel Geisterdamen under Loremistress Milvistle. Agatha could be using them in that scene. AndyAB99 (talk) 11:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Definitely, but I remain puzzled by the bloke who is the spitting image of Herr von Zinzer. Is he a clone, or is that part of the universe peopled with equivalents of the Girl Genius Universe? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::He was talking about the gunboat crew, so most likely he is just a perfectly normal, original von Zinzer. 10:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Interesting and Entertaining Speculations ::If Gil is wasped and will (or even might with significant probability) obey Agatha's command voice, wouldn't Lucrezia know that, and be extremely hesitant to allow Gil into a situation where Agatha might take control of him? Gil is a precious asset whom you don't want to risk falling under enemy control - and that's true from the point of view of all significant players, including Gil himself. OTOH, if Klaus is obeying Lucrezia but only grudgingly, while retaining some independent capacity for making trouble within the scope of literal obedience, then sending Gil into a situation where he might "accidentally" become Agatha's slave instead of Lucrezia's, is something Klaus might engineer. Mskala (talk) 20:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :My read on this is that Lucrezia never got a full grip on Agatha and may not realize that Agatha is able to give anyone her irresistable orders. Lezzee, how many half copies of Lucrezia are there? There is one in Agatha; one in Anevka's claunk body, that I will refer to as Lunevka, and there is one in Zola. Lucrezia may or may not be in full control of Zola by now, in which case I would refer to her as Luzola. Time for a swin in the archives...-- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Lucreazia knows full well that Agatha is able to command all to obey her, being they copied Agathas voice in the first place. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I can see where you are coming from, Agathaheterodyne, but then I have to wonder why did Lucrezia proceed to download a copy of herself into a Van Rijn style and become Lunevka? She even gave Lady Vrin permission to kill both if it became necessary. I think that she was worried about the efficacy of the copy of her that had been downloaded into Agath's brain. She does not really have that much to lose if Agatha dies, now that she is inside the much more durable body of a clank. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :But is Gil wasped? I doubt it. How could it have been done? The Mini Hive Engine is a one shot device. Klaus would have neede to reset it and find a wasp for it. Or he would have had to build a duplicate of the Summoning Engine. When has he had the time to do either? -- SpareParts (talk) 22:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm guessing that he might well be. It all depends upon whether Lucrezia knows about the small wasp engine and has had the time to duplicate it. I am guessing the answers are yes to both those questions. I will have to do some more rummaging in the archives before I know one way or the other. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Klaus claimed that Gil was wasped in Paris. Boris checked with Selnikov as to when the spark wasp was developed. The time span, Boris discovered, is plausable, IF there was more than the one engine. Since Gil is a Spark, only the special wasp could control him. Agatha has given Gil orders before, whic he has ignored - specifically to be sent home while she was on Castle Wulfenbach. AndyAB99 (talk) 01:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alas, what one spark may do, so may another and we are here discussing the most powerful sparks known in Europa. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::In the real world, yes, but this is a story. Having more than one spark making spark wasps just over-complicates an already convoluted story (multiple Others? all working against each other?). This is story telling that the Foglio's do and they do it well. They have a basic story arc in mind and an eventual end. Only unending soap operas keep adding new complications and convolutions as they have no end point they are attempting to head toward. AndyAB99 (talk) 11:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I am glad to say that I am not writing this story. As far as I am concerned, this story does not need to ever end. It could keep right on trucking for as long as I live and I would be happy to hand it down to my great-great-great-grandchildren. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC)